Um Acordo Perigoso
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Após a morte de Kaoru Hyuuga, a sua sócia Yuka Yukihira deseja assumir o controle da empresa, mas o filho de Kaoru deseja vendê-la. No entanto, um acordo com Yuka o faz desistir, mediante o pagamento de um pequeno preço... ter a jovem filha de Yuka. (UA) - TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Gakuen Alice não me pertencem.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Un Trato Peligroso", de Sakura Aldana. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **UM ACORDO PERIGOSO**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Ele não se lembrava exatamente do dia em que tinha deixado o Japão. Mas percebera, sim, a mudança que havia sofrido a casa em que sua mãe morava com sua fiel amiga, Yuka Yukihira, e a filha dela.

Tantas mudanças em tão pouco tempo... mas ele não havia mudado, ainda persistia dentro de si aquela estúpida obesssão.

Olhou-a à distância, ela carregava um buquê de flores brancas, sua roupa preta era iluminada pela tênue luz das velas que cercavam o caixão de sua mãe. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos abraçava-a pelos ombros tentando dar ânimo à jovem de olhos castanhos, sua palidez e a cor avermelhada de seus olhos deixavam implícito as lágrimas que a jovem havia derramado pela mãe dele.

Sim. Kaoru Hyuuga havia morrido.

Por essa razão ele havia voltado para o Japão naquela tarde. Tinham se passado três ou quatro anos ? Ele não se lembrava. A única coisa que sabia era que, ao voltar de Londres, sua absurda obsessão havia retornado mais forte do que no passado. Novamente os seus olhos vermelhos fixaram-se na jovem que se encontrava em frente ao corpo sem vida de sua mãe, sua amada mãe.

A passos lentos, aproximou-se dela. Agora ela dava-lhe as costas, no entanto, quando ele parou ao lado dela, os seus olhos castanhos fixaram-se nele e suas lágrimas escaparam novamente de seus irritados olhos.

\- Natsume... - soluçou ela, enquanto jogava-se nos braços dele. Ele segurou-a e correspondeu ao abraço. Por um lado, a dor de ter perdido a mulher que mais amava na vida, e, por outro, a necessidade de ter aquela jovem perto de si. A calidez de seu corpo o invadiu, assim como o aroma de cerejas de seus cabelos, os quais ele acariciou com delicadeza, porque era assim que ela devia ser tratada, com delicadeza, como um objeto muito valioso e, ao mesmo tempo, frágil.

"Maldição", ele pensou. Agora tudo estava retornando. Tinha de se afastar dela.

\- Mikan... - sussurrou ele, ao mesmo tempo que a afastava com delicadeza. Ela, ao ficar frente a frente com Natsume, apertou o buquê de flores contra o seu peito - É melhor você ir descansar - comentou o jovem, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Ela ia replicar, mas a aparição de Yuka fez com que os lábios dela voltassem a se fechar.

\- Achei que você não viria... mas é tarde demais - comentou ela, com tristeza, enquanto olhava o caixão marrom que encontrava-se no centro da sala na qual ele, uma vez, havia vivido. Aquilo lhe doía. Não estivera presente nos últimos momentos de vida de sua mãe, tinham lhe informado que era Mikan quem cuidava dela no hospital, durante a sua doença. Algo que era responsabilidade dele, como seu único filho. Mas não o fizera... tinha preferido estudar longe do Japão, longe de sua mãe. Havia pensado que aquilo era o melhor, esquecer era o que ele precisava, mas, ao que tudo indicava, ele não conseguira. Isso ele havia comprovado ao ficar novamente próximo daquela jovem que se encontrava à sua frente, com seus olhos castanhos inchados por causa das lágrimas, que certamente ela havia derramado durante toda a noite.

\- Podem ir descansar - sugeriu ele, enquanto aproximava-se do caixão de sua mãe - Eu cuidarei de tudo... - ele tinha de chorar a perda que havia sofrido, mas a sós, precisava ficar a sós com sua mãe, aquilo era a única coisa que podia fazer por ela - Obrigado - disse ele, ao se virar e ver Mikan com um triste sorriso, e que, novamente, não pôde evitar que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

Ambas as mulheres assentiram, para em seguida subirem pelas escadas que as levariam aos seus respectivos quartos. Mas, antes, Mikan virou-se para se certificar de que aquilo não era um sonho. Natsume Hyuuga havia voltado ao Japão.

Quando ele soube que finalmente estava só, caiu de joelhos em frente ao corpo sem vida de sua mãe, e agora foram suas bochechas que se molharam com suas lágrimas. Agora estava só, completamente só. Ele levou suas mãos ao rosto enquanto lhe pedia perdão, por não ter estado ao lado dela.

* * *

Depois de uma semana, o moreno estava um pouco mais calmo. Ainda se lembrava do momento em que sua mãe era enterrada naquele cemitério, onde ficaria para sempre. Agora ele encontrava-se deitado na grande cama daquele que uma vez fora o seu quarto, durante a adolescência. Descansou o braço direito à sua frente, enquanto olhava detidamente o teto... imagens de Kaoru e dele chegavam à sua mente, mas as lembranças dele e de Mikan fizeram com que o seu mau humor retornasse, como já acontecera durante aqueles últimos dias.

Desde aquela noite, quando ele retornou, não havia voltado a falar com ela. Evitava-a e só conversava, ou melhor, trocava algumas palavras com a mãe dela, Yuka. Tinha de fazê-lo porque ele morava naquela casa, teria sido melhor hospedar-se em um hotel, mas depois decidiu que o melhor seria ficar naquela casa, embora tivesse que suportar a presença de Mikan. Ele havia decidido que só permaneceria no Japão durante um mês, seus negócios em Londres tinham de ser resolvidos, e por isso ele tinha de voltar, para nunca mais retornar ao Japão.

A única coisa que o prendia ao Japão era a pequena empresa que sua mãe tinha com Yuka, mas a ele aquilo não interessava. Persuadiria Yuka para que a vendessem, e, desse modo, ele voltaria para Londres, deixando o Japão e todas as pessoas que conhecera para trás. Deixaria a casa nas mãos da mãe de Mikan, e, deste modo, resolveria tudo. Nunca mais voltaria a vê-la, nunca mais voltaria a escutar sua voz, nem sentir o seu cálido corpo contra o dele. Praguejou mentalmente ao perceber onde iam os seus pensamentos. Tinha, urgentemente, de afastar-se dela, ele ainda a desejava como na primeira vez em que a viu, mas ela jamais seria dele.

Como ele sabia ?

Antes de ir morar em Londres, ele havia tentado conquistá-la, mas ela jamais deu indícios de que sentia algo por ele. Pelo contrário, ela sempre se afastava, como se tivesse medo dele, evitava-o até mesmo quando Natsume a chamava, ela simplesmente o ignorava, ou, em algumas ocasiões, evitava os seus olhares. Quando ele a tocava, podia sentir o tremor do seu corpo.

O pior foi quando ele conheceu o melhor amigo dela, um jovem loiro de olhos azuis, que sempre estava ao seu lado. Só de olhar, ele sabia que o tal Ruka estava apaixonado por Mikan, e, ao que parecia, ela não lhe era indiferente.

Ora, quem passaria tanto tempo com uma pessoa, se não fosse porque gosta dela ?

Ele, naquela época, tinha se afastado dela, erguera uma barreira entre os dois, já não a seguia nem tentava iniciar uma conversa. Tinha se dado por vencido, mas eles viviam na mesma casa e continuavam se vendo, além do mais o seu amor não diminuía nada. Ela, ao que parecia, tinha sentido o seu distanciamento e tentou reparar a sua amizade, mas foi inútil.

Tudo piorou naquele dia, quando ambos estiveram no aeroporto. Natsume havia decidido estudar em Londres. Ela, chorando, o abraçara, o moreno correspondeu, mas, quando ambos se separaram, Natsume uniu os lábios de ambos em um beijo casto.

O beijo terminou e ela não disse nada, assim como ele. Apenas deu meia-volta, em silêncio, enquanto sentia um aperto no coração, porque o silêncio dela deu-lhe a entender que não era correspondido... era por isso que havia decidido esquecê-la...

Mas ele não conseguiu, sabia disso agora, que tinha voltado a vê-la. Ela continuava tão linda quanto naquela ocasião, não, a verdade era que ela havia se tornado uma deslumbrante mulher... uma mulher que jamais seria dele.

Sim. A melhor coisa a fazer seria voltar para Londres. Vender a empresa e nunca, nunca mais, voltar ao Japão.

* * *

\- Entre - disse Yuka, de dentro do escritório. O moreno sentou-se de frente para a mulher de cabelos castanhos.

\- Precisamos conversar sobre a empresa de minha mãe - comentou Natsume. Yuka franziu o cenho.

\- Deixe-me informá-lo de algo, ela também pertence a mim - ela olhava com seriedade para o jovem, que não se preocupava com a irritação que Yuka demonstrava.

\- Muito bem. A empresa será vendida, preciso que você encontre um bom comprador antes de um mês, já que eu preciso voltar a Londres - informou ele, enquanto ficava de pé, mas Yuka impediu que ele se fosse.

\- Claro que não. Você não pode decidir a respeito dela - ela levantou-se abruptamente, apontando para Hyuuga.

Ele virou-se para encará-la.

\- Essa empresa pertence mais a mim do que a você... então, eu decido o que vai acontecer com ela, eu não voltarei a Japão... então, não faz sentido eu ter negócios aqui - ele sentenciou, enquanto ia abrindo a porta - Duvido muito que você seja capaz de comprar a minha parte.

\- Espere - ele deteve-se - Eu farei qualquer coisa, não importa o que você me peça - a mente dele começou a trabalhar com rapidez. O que quer que ele pedisse... independente do valor ?

Novamente ele se virou, e um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios.

\- Dê-me a sua filha.

Yuka não podia acreditar. Como ele lhe pedia isso ? No entanto... ela sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os dois iriam estar juntos.

\- Está bem - ela aceitou com um leve sorriso e encolhendo os ombros - Isso quer dizer que a empresa me pertence, não é ?

Natsume estava surpreso. Ela havia aceitado ? Por acaso não se importava com o que acontecesse com a sua filha ?

\- Você está enganada... é com a condição de você não vendê-la - disse ele, com um sorriso - De Londres, eu lhe direi como agir.

\- Espere ! Você vai levar Mikan para Londres ? - não, isso não, ela não queria se separar da filha, ela sabia que Hyuuga jamais a machucaria, pois estava consciente dos sentimentos que ele tinha por sua filha, mas... não queria ficar longe dela. Ele assentiu, percebendo que Yuka estava desistindo do seu acordo - Não ! Se você levá-la, não haverá acordo - ela ameaçou.

\- Bem, eu sinto muito... não quero ficar no Japão, tenho mais negócios - ele novamente aproximou-se da mulher de cabelos castanhos - Como não há acordo, espero que você encontre logo um bom comprador - disse ele, para em seguida sair do escritório, seguido por Yuka, que o segurou pelo braço.

\- Está bem, mas... deixe-me avisar a Mikan, eu deixarei que você faça o que quiser com ela, mas dê-me um tempo... você havia dito que podia ficar por um mês, não ? - o moreno assentiu - Então... será tempo suficiente para ela assimilar tudo. Mas, em troca... eu quero que a empresa seja totalmente minha.

Natsume sorriu.

\- Me parece um bom acordo, apenas um mês - estendeu a sua mão para apertar a de Yuka - Nos vemos depois, tenho algumas coisas a fazer...

Yuka viu aquele jovem ir embora, ela sabia que não estava agindo bem, mas também sabia que ele era o melhor para a sua filha... até a própria Mikan sabia disso. Suspirou, cansada, enquanto subia as escadas que a levariam ao quarto de sua única filha. Tinha de deixá-la a par da situação o quanto antes, temia por sua reação, mas não seria algo tão ruim para ela... pelo contrário.

* * *

Ela escovava os seus cabelos em frente à sua penteadeira, sentia-se um pouco confusa com a chegada de Natsume. Havia se passado tantos anos e ele jamais se comunicara diretamente com ela, o último contato que tivera havia sido no dia em que ele partiu, depois de beijá-la...

Suas bochechas enrubesceram-se novamente... desde aquele dia, sempre pensava na calidez dos lábios dele... mas, agora que voltara, ele não tinha lhe dito nada. Suspirou, enquanto pegava uma fita vermelha e se penteava com ela. Poucos segundos depois, bateram à porta, e, ao abri-la, ela deparou-se com uma Yuka bastante séria.

\- Há algo de errado, mamãe ? - perguntou ela, confusa.

\- Nós precisamos conversar - disse ela, para depois começar a contar tudo... ela surpreendia-se com tudo o que Yuka ia lhe explicando... aquele não era o Natsume que ela havia conhecido, ela pensava, mas alarmou-se quando sua mãe a deixou a par do "acordo" deles.

\- Isso é tudo, Mikan, vá se preparando... - disse Yuka, mas a pergunta de Mikan fez com que ela parasse.

\- Por quê ? - conseguiu proferir. Não estava irritada... estava ferida. Como era possível que tanto sua mãe quanto Natsume a vissem como um objeto que pudesse se trocado quando eles quisessem ? Será que eles não pensavam nos seus sentimentos ?

Yuka ficou de pé em frente à porta do quarto de sua filha.

\- É o melhor para você. Pensei que ficaria contente - disse ela, saindo do quarto

\- Não estou... porque Natsume simplesmente me comprou - sussurrou a jovem, deitando-se em sua cama.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá ! O que acharam do primeiro capitulo desta curta história ? Serão apenas dois capítulos... espero que gostem, e, bem, que esperem pelo final XD.

 _Dedicada a Angi Méndez_.

Quinto lugar.

Obrigada pela sua participação e pelo seu apoio ao longo deste ano. E obrigada a todas e a todos que participaram, prometo me apressar com os especiais.

Obrigada por terem lido. Cuidem-se.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Ele caminhava distraidamente pela rua, enquanto brincava com a caixinha de veludo que levava em seu bolso direito. Ao que tudo indicava, o edifício que havia escolhido para morar no Japão durante aquele mês era bastante calmo. Entrou no elevador enquanto pensava no acordo que tinha com Yuka. Parecia loucura, como havia aceitado tamanha barbaridade ?

Ele estava se arrependendo, sentia-se um canalha pelo que estava prestes a fazer à jovem, mas... amava-a. Ele a queria tanto ao ponto de chegar a comprá-la. Mas o que jamais havia imaginado era que a mãe dela fosse concordar sem remorsos.

Mas algo de bom sairia de tudo isso, certo ? Isto é, assim poderia estar ao lado da jovem e, pouco a pouco, iria conquistando o seu coração, até o ponto em que ela fosse feliz ao seu lado. Apertou com força o objeto que tinha no bolso. Para ele, aquilo seria o melhor que poderia acontecer em sua vida.

Quando finalmente o elevador chegou ao seu andar, ele saiu e entrou em seu lar provisório. Estava convencido de que iria fazer todo o possível para conquistá-la. Sentou-se no sofá enquanto olhava para o relógio. Depois da canseira que havia sido mobiliar aquele lugar, ele estava disposto a descansar por algumas horas, antes que ela chegasse.

Sim. Naquela tarde, ele havia dito. Já não suportava ficar longe dela. Naquela tarde, ele estava disposto a apoderar-se dela.

* * *

Ela desceu do táxi que havia levado-a até aquele lugar; estava nervosa, sabia perfeitamente o que iria acontecer naquele dia com Natsume. Como ela sabia ? Bem, sua mãe tinha lhe avisado. Além do mais, Natsume não se atrevera a vê-la nem de falar com ela, desde que deixara a casa na qual Kaoru um dia tinha vivido.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho novamente, ela tinha estado assim já há muitos dias. Jamais havia imaginado que Natsume a desejasse como mulher. Ela suspirou quando encontrou-se em frente à porta daquele apartamento, as suas mãos tremiam, ela estava nervosa, já que nunca havia ficado a sós com ele. Bem lá no fundo, estava contente, ele a havia notado, algo que ela sempre desejou. Por um momento, ela quis que aquele desejo fosse mais forte, a ponto de ele amá-la...

Mas as coisas não eram assim. Natsume só a via como um objeto.

Ela tocou a campainha, e, em poucos segundos, a porta foi aberta. Um homem de cabelos negros encontrava-se do outro lado, seus olhares se encontraram. Mas rapidamente ele desviou o olhar e, sem dizer nada, deu um passo para trás, para que ela pudesse entrar. Quando ele fechou a porta, virou-se para se deparar com uma jovem que observava cuidadosamente o lugar.

\- Mikan - ele chamou-a. Ela virou-se e ele rapidamente reivindicou os seus lábios, em um beijo repleto de paixão. Estava desesperado, quantos anos havia sonhado em tê-la ?

Ela surpreendeu-se quando os lábios de ambos se tocaram, mas lentamente tentou retribuir ao beijo; ele rapidamente mordeu o seu lábio inferior, para poder aprofundá-lo; ela gemeu quando sentiu a língua dele dentro de si. Um braço dele a segurava pela cintura, e a outra mão estava em sua nuca, assim ele tentava mantê-la presa ao seu lado, tanto quanto possível.

Quando os lábios de ambos se separaram, para que eles pudessem respirar oxigênio, ela olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos dele.

\- Natsume. Por favor - pediu a jovem, ela não queria que as coisas acontecessem daquele modo. Não era assim que ela queria estar ao seu lado.

\- Eu jamais a machucaria - ele respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto. Novamente o beijo foi retomado, mas desta vez ele começou a levá-la para o seu quarto. Sabia até onde ele a guiava e também o que aconteceria, pensava ela. Depois de alguns segundos, ambos encontravam-se no quarto. Ele separou-se dela para poder deitá-la em sua cama, ela se enrubescia cada vez mais em razão das carícias que ele lhe dava.

Fechou os olhos firmemente quando a primeira peça de roupa do seu corpo saiu voando pelos ares. Em sua mente, formavam-se imagens de Natsume, a primeira vez em que o viu, e o medo que ele lhe provocara, também como lentamente ele fora conquistando a sua afeição, ao ponto de ela chegar a amá-lo, até o ponto de ficar nervosa na frente dele, de evitar os seus olhares e chamados. Seus olhos abriram-se novamente quando sentiu-o se afastar dela. Então o viu se despir, e ficou ainda mais enrubescida.

Também percebeu que ela estava apenas com as roupas íntimas. Depois de alguns segundos, ele novamente juntou-se a ela.

\- Calma - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, ela estremeceu quando viu-se totalmente exposta diante dele. Fechou os olhos com firmeza, e uma imagem veio à sua mente, apenas uma, a de Natsume beijando-a antes de sua partida. Naquele momento, ela quase tinha jurado que ele a amava, mas ele jamais voltara procurá-la ou a chamá-la... ele nunca a tinha levado a sério.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Não", ela pediu mentalmente, quando ele posicionou-se entre suas pernas. "Pare".

\- Não, pare ! - protestou ela, empurrando Natsume com todas as forças. Cobriu-se com os lençóis do melhor jeito que pôde, enquanto Natsume tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo - Quero que minha primeira vez seja com a pessoa que eu ame, e que também me ame - disse ela, com tristeza. "Apenas diga que você me ama, isso será o suficiente, ainda que não seja verdade", Mikan suplicou em sua mente.

"Com alguém a quem eu ame", pensou ele, ao afastar os olhos dela. Se a forçasse, sabia que ela apenas acabaria por odiá-lo ainda mais do que certamente já odiava. Ele apanhou sua calça do chão e vestiu-se com ela. Mikan não afastava os olhos dele; não insistiria ? Ela valia tão pouco, para que ele não insistisse nem a enganasse ?

\- Vista-se - ordenou ele, antes de sair do quarto. Ela permaneceu sem se mexer por alguns minutos, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto.

* * *

Era melhor assim. Sabia perfeitamente que ela jamais lhe pertenceria. Agora, o que restava ? Não a forçaria a ficar com ele. Muito menos a prenderia a uma vida na qual ela sofreria longe do Japão, não a levaria com ele para Londres. Do seu bolso, tirou a caixinha, enquanto aproximava-se de uma gaveta e guardava-a ali. Já estava na hora de deixar Mikan para trás, de deixar de ter ilusões.

A única coisa que lhe restava era passar aquele pouco tempo que lhe restava ao lado dela. Sim. Ele teria de se conformar com isso. Depois, teria de partir para nunca mais voltar, como havia planejado desde o início.

\- Natsume - ela chamou-o, uma vez que estava na sala. Ele apenas a observou, resignando-se - E agora, o que vai acontecer ? - perguntou ela, cautelosamente; se ela não era dele, então o que iria acontecer com a empresa ?

\- De um jeito ou de outro, tenho de conseguir algo em troca - respondeu ele, enquanto bebia um pouco de vinho. Ela olhava para ele, sem entender - A única coisa que você pode fazer é trabalhar para mim... não tenho ninguém para fazer a limpeza - mas ele foi interrompido.

\- Você quer que eu seja sua empregada ? - desprezo era o que podia se ouvir em sua voz. Ele assentiu. Ela surpreendeu-se ainda mais - E por que você não contrata mais alguém ? - cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Eu já disse a você. Preciso de algo em troca - ele levantou-se e foi se aproximando de Mikan - A não ser que você queira que eu tome mais alguma coisa - começou a brincar com uma mecha de seus cabelos castanhos, enrubesceu violentamente... para depois raciocinar sobre a situação; se ela estivesse todos os dias ao lado dele, então poderia conquistá-lo, talvez assim ele começasse a querê-la tanto quanto ela queria a ele - Não se preocupe, será apenas durante o tempo que eu permanecer no Japão, um mês, no máximo - afastou-se dela.

Está bem... - ela sussurrou para ver, em seguida, como ele lhe dava as costas. Tinha pouco tempo.

Ao passo que ele apenas queria retê-la um pouco mais ao seu lado.

* * *

\- Quando você vai entender, Natsume Hyuuga ? - reclamou ela, ao entrar no quarto dele com uma camisa negra nas mãos - A roupa suja vai para a lavanderia - ela jogou a roupa no cesto - Você não é mais uma criancinha.

\- Me deixe em paz, eu estou trabalhando - replicou ele, sem afastar a vista de seu notebook. Mikan fez beicinho, era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele deixava a roupa onde queria ! Será que não tinha consideração por ela ? Saiu do quarto furiosa. Enquanto ele sorria... adorava fazê-la ficar com raiva, durante aquelas duas semanas ele havia percebido que adorava provocá-la.

\- Esse Natsume - murmurou a jovem, enquanto recolhia os mangás que encontravam-se espalhados pela sala. Era estranho que um homem de vinte e três anos gostasse de ler mangás como um garotinho de doze anos. Ela tinha quase vinte anos, e não fazia isso ! Sorriu, aquela era uma das muitas coisas que havia descoberto sobre ele, o seu hobby por mangás. Além disso, pelas revistas de automóveis, a cor favorita dele era o vermelho, adorava chocolate amargo... bem, se ela fosse listar tudo, jamais terminaria.

No entanto, poucas vezes ele passava algum tempo ao lado dela. Sempre que ela entrava para limpar um dos quartos, Natsume saía dali imediatamente, como se tivesse medo dela. Por essa razão, o relacionamento não havia avançado nem um pouco. "Maldição", ela pensou, segurando todos os livros que tinha nas mãos e arrumando-os na prateleira da sala.

\- É melhor eu terminar logo, para poder voltar cedo para casa - ela colocou o avental que havia na cozinha, e começou a procurar tudo o que precisava, mas... - Natsume ! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a você para comprar tudo o que está na lista ? O que você quer que eu prepare com latas de cerveja ?

* * *

\- Você sabe muito bem que eu odeio sair - ele queixou-se pela sexta vez, enquanto entravam no supermercado.

\- Se você fizesse o que eu lhe digo, nada disso aconteceria - comentou ela, ao pegar uma cesta e entregá-la ao mal-humorado Natsume - Vamos ver... - ela murmurou, revisando a lista.

\- Você poderia ter vindo sozinha - ele replicou. Ela afastou a vista do papel.

\- Em primeiro lugar: a culpa foi sua. Em segundo lugar: eu não tenho um carro. E, em terceiro lugar... - "Eu queria estar com você", ela terminou de dizer em sua mente, com um sorriso em seus lábios.

\- O quê ?

\- Nada - cortou ela - Primeiro, as verduras - ordenou, enquanto segurava Natsume pela mão e o guiava, ele instantaneamente ruborizou-se assim como Mikan, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu o rubor do outro.

Os minutos se passaram, e eles continuavam andando pelo supermercado.

\- É tudo ? - perguntou ele, desesperado, já carregando duas cestas. Ela negou e ia lhe responder, mas algo chamou-lhe a atenção.

\- Olhe, Natsume - ela guiou-o novamente até a prateleira dos doces - Estes são os seus chocolates favoritos, não é mesmo ? - ela segurou uma das sacolas, ele ficou surpreso, como é que ela sabia daquilo ? - Você os comia quando morava conosco... eles ficavam sempre no armário... além disso, sua mãe tinha me contado - as bochechas dele se enrubesceram. Surpresa, foi o que ele sentiu, também calidez, mas não, não podia alimentar ilusões, Mikan era bondosa e atenciosa com todos, e ele não era exceção. Por isso, durante aquelas duas semanas, ele tinha decidido se afastar dela, para ele tinha de ser suficiente saber que ela se encontrava na mesma casa que ele, talvez não no mesmo quarto, mas estavam juntos, ela estava ao seu lado.

"Nos parecemos recém-casados", pensava ela, com um sorriso radiante. Ele aproveitou o fato para tomar-lhe a lista.

\- Eu vou procurar o leite - ele anunciou para depois separar-se dela, levando consigo as duas cestas. Ela suspirou, ele era um tolo.

Ele não suportava estar perto dela. Sim, era um covarde por sair correndo, mas o que mais podia fazer ? Andou pelos corredores, e foi quando encontrou o que procurava.

\- É qual deles ? - ele murmurou. Era tudo leite. Como ele ia saber qual comprar ?

\- Posso ajudá-lo ? - perguntaram atrás dele, mas ele simplesmente ignorou, estava mais concentrado em qual embalagem de leite escolher - Eu recomendo este - de repente, uma embalagem foi mostrada à sua frente, ele segurou-a, já que não queria continuar a perder tempo, o mais provável era que Mikan já estivesse esperando-o. Estava quase se afastando, mas a mulher que o havia ajudado ficou no seu caminho - Como você se chama ?

Natsume revirou os olhos, ele odiava aquele tipo de mulher.

\- Não lhe interessa - ele respondeu friamente, enquanto passava de lado, mas ela segurou-lhe o braço.

\- Vamos, não diga isso - sim, era uma mulher maçante. Mas enquanto ele tentava se afastar daquela mulher irritante, um par de olhos castanhos observava-o com tristeza. Mas não prestou atenção àquilo, só tentava escapar do agarrão - Está bem, vou deixar você ir, por hoje - disse a mulher, por fim, enquanto tirava um pedaço de papel e anotava algo nele - Tome. Este é o meu número, me telefone quando quiser - ela piscou um olho e se afastou dele. Ele suspirou irritado, enquanto olhava para o pedaço de papel que estava na sua mão. Estava prestes a jogá-lo fora, mas, à distância, viu uma jovem de cabelos castanhos.

\- Estou com o leite, vamos embora - disse ele, guardando o papel no bolso. Enquanto isso, ela sabia que era aquele papel, havia visto tudo, e algo em seu peito estremeceu... Natsume era um homem que podia estar com quem ele quisesse; como estaria disposto a suportar uma garota como ela, se tinha muitas mulheres à sua disposição ?

* * *

Ele levou o prato até a pia, um pouco confuso. O que havia com Mikan, que estava tão calada ? Ele pôs-se a pensar. Desde que haviam voltado do supermercado, ela não havia falado quase nada. Além disso, não mostrava aqueles radiantes sorrisos que lhe eram característicos.

\- Depois de lavar os pratos, você pode ir para casa - disse ele, em seguida retirando-se para o seu quarto, deixando, na sala de jantar, a uma jovem deprimida.

Certamente quando ela fosse embora, ele telefonaria para aquela mulher e a convidaria para vir ao seu apartamento, para poder fazer o que não pudera fazer com ela, que se torturava com isso a cada minuto que se passava. Lavou as mãos depois de lavar os pratos. Limpou um pouco a cozinha para depois dirigir-se à saída. Quando estava pegando o seu casaco e a sua bolsa, ela parou bruscamente. Natsume tinha decidido comprá-la para estar com ela, certo ? Ele a desejava.

Ele queria a ela, não a qualquer outra mulher.

Deixou suas coisas onde as tinha pegado, e, com passos decididos, caminhou até o quarto dele. Ela realmente o amava, ele logo iria embora do Japão, ela nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Estava disposta a terminar tudo desse jeito ? Estava na frente do quarto daquele jovem pelo qual estava apaixonada desde o ensino médio. Estava disposta a demonstrar todo o amor que sentia por ele. Abriu lentamente a porta, sem fazer muito barulho, dando de cara com o jovem de olhos vermelhos que estava sentado em sua cama com um papel em suas mãos...

Abriu os olhos, surpresa. Ele ia telefonar-lhe ? Não esperou mais tempo e entrou no quarto.

\- Mikan ? - foi só o que ele conseguiu articular, antes que ela se colocasse sobre ele e unisse os seus lábios. Ele não retribuiu, estava mais concentrado em averiguar o porquê da atitude dela. Quando seus lábios deixaram de ter contato, Natsume percebeu que o papel havia desaparecido de sua mão - Por quê ? - perguntou ele à jovem que agora estava enrubescida sobre ele.

\- Natsume... você não precisa de mais ninguém... eu... estou disposta a ficar com você - as bochechas dela estavam enrubescidas, e ela respirava com dificuldade. Ele não conseguia compreender a atitude dela. Mikan ficou sem resposta, e foi então que ela decidiu agir. Começou a desabotoar a blusa que usava, mas foi parada.

\- Não faça isso - ele interrompeu-lhe a ação. O que diabos estava acontecendo ? Além do mais, se aquilo continuasse, ele não iria se controlar.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, sem mover um músculo. Ele a estava rejeitando... Natsume havia deixado de gostar dela ?

\- Eu não quero... - ela sussurrou após alguns instantes - Não quero que você se dê bem com outras mulheres... quero que você olhe apenas para mim ! Quero que você deseje somente a mim ! - disse ela, fixando os seus olhos castanhos nos de Natsume, que estava mais surpreso do que antes. Sim, mesmo que fosse apenas por uma noite, Mikan queria estar com ele.

\- Mas você... - disse ele, surpreso.

\- Eu sei que você não me ama como eu a você - ela abraçou-o - Mas isso já não me importa... eu te amo, Natsume, e quero estar com você - o corpo dela separou-se um pouco dele, aquela era a única coisa que restava a ser feita, ela já não tinha mais opções além de demonstrar-lhe que o amava. Por sua vez, Hyuuga ficou alguns segundos tentando assimilar a informação. Mikan o amava ? Bem, se aquilo era verdade...

Com um movimento rápido, ele a colocou por debaixo dele... ela não se surpreendeu, pelo contrário, sorriu diante de sua ação. Ambos se amavam, e o demonstrariam, ambos pensaram, quando os seus lábios se uniram em um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos ao sentir que algo, ou melhor, alguém se levantava da cama. Piscou por alguns segundos, para depois fixar os olhos vermelhos no relógio que estava sobre o criado-mudo.

\- O que há ? - ele perguntou, após ver a hora, era meia-noite, e ela estava se vestindo.

\- Eu vou para casa - disse ela, abotoando a sua blusa. Aquela noite havia sido maravilhosa para ela, se tornaria a sua lembrança mais preciosa.

\- Mas é muito tarde... você pode ficar - mas ele foi interrompido.

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Não se sinta com qualquer obrigação depois do que aconteceu entre nós... fui em quem consentiu - ela estava quase abandonando o quarto, mas Natsume a deteve, segurando-a pelo braço.

\- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo ? - ele estava com raiva - Você não vai sair daqui.

\- Deixe-me ! Você não sente nada por mim, você só me vê como um objeto... - suas lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto, estava ferida, era uma idiota... para ela, agora seria mais difícil separar-se dele, depois do que havia acontecido entre ambos.

\- Não é verdade... - ele negou, enquanto atraía-a bruscamente para si e a abraçava - Eu te amo, Mikan, desde o primeiro momento em que te vi - ele confessou. Ela afastou-se um pouco dele, estava surpresa.

\- Então... por que o acordo ? - havia deixado de chorar.

\- Eu não tinha outro modo de me aproximar de você... pensei que não teria uma oportunidade, e que ter você à força fosse a melhor coisa a fazer... talvez com o tempo você me aceitasse, mas, quando você me rejeitou, eu desisti, eu me conformaria apenas em estar ao seu lado durante estes últimos dias... mas jamais pensei que você...

\- Você é um idiota - ela interrompeu-o. Para depois abraçá-lo.

\- Sim, eu sei... sou um idiota - ele retribuiu ao gesto.

* * *

\- Boa viagem - despediu-se Yuka, depois de abraçar a sua filha. Ela assentiu, presenteando a mãe com um sorriso - Por falar nisso - ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito - , espero que o casamento seja aqui no Japão.

\- Não conversei sobre isso com Natsume... mas com certeza ele não irá se opor.

\- Mikan... me desculpe, eu sei que este não foi o melhor modo de... - mas foi interrompida.

\- Não se preocupe, eu já falei com Natsume, está tudo resolvido - ela confirmou, enquanto mostrava-lhe um anel que usava no dedo anelar da mão esquerda - Por falar nisso, ele me disse que você pode ficar com a empresa.

\- Isso significa que vocês quase não vão vir ao Japão, não é verdade ? - ela comentou com um pouco de tristeza... Mikan assentiu, para depois pegar as suas malas, pois já a estavam esperando lá fora - Já está na hora.

\- Até logo - ela deu um último abraço na sua mãe.

\- Cuide-se - foi a última coisa que ela escutou antes de sair da casa, quando estava no jardim pôde ver à distância um homem com um terno negro.

\- Vamos – disse ela, com um sorriso, enquanto entregava-lhe as suas malas.

Natsume sorriu, ela iria com ele, havia escolhido viver ao seu lado.

\- Vamos, moranguinho - ele abriu a porta do carro, durante aqueles últimos dias ele não parara de zombar dela por causa das roupas íntimas tão infantis que ela usava. Mas ela começou a rir - Do que você está rindo ?

\- Bem, você vai se surpreender com o que eu comprei hoje pela manhã -ela sorriu, maliciosa. Desde quando Mikan sorria assim ?

Mas ele não ficaria para trás.

\- Parece promissor - disse ele, para depois encontrar-se com os lábios dela.

\- Você não imagina o quanto - muito bem, pelo jeito ela já havia deixado de ser tão inocente como era antes, e naquele dia, quando ambos chegassem a Londres, ele iria averiguar isso.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** E, assim, dou por terminado o primeiro especial. O que vocês acharam ? Na verdade, acho que o tema daria para uma história mais longa, mas, OK... assim pediu a vencedora.

Obrigada por lerem e por comentarem.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, esta é a primeira fic de Gakuen Alice que eu traduzo, e também é a minha segunda tradução de uma fic do gênero Universo Alternativo. Espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
